The University of California, San Francisco (School of Medicine) with appropriate participation from the Schools of Dentistry, Pharmacy and Nursing is in the process of planning for the further organization and development of its activities in cancer research, training and cancer control in order to develop a comprehensive cancer center. The basis of this revision will be the Cancer Research Institute, and organized research unit which has been on the campus since 1948. Its goal has been to conduct, stimulate and coordinate research, teaching and service concerning all problems relating to cancer. The present study is a continuation of a one year planning grant designed to strengthen, improve and expand the Cancer Research Institute, and to plan for a major cancer research center. Planning is currently underway in five major areas: 1. Expansion of basic cancer research. 2. Expansion of clinical research, cancer detection, epidemiology and cancer therapy demonstrations. 3. The expansion of teaching and training programs in the field of oncology. 4. The development of new outreach programs in conjunction with community-based groups. 5. Development of these expanded programs into a coordinated organizational structure. The present year of funding has developed the Comprehensive Cancer Center planning and has outlined the major required programs and gross space needs. A second year of planning is required to develop the major basic, clinical and outreach programs. This will allow the broad program outlines and space requirements to be developed into detailed plans for the necessary renovation and/or construction.